


Even More

by Joxie



Series: And Then [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Batman AU, Bruce And Jane Are Friends, Bruce Is Observant, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Jane Knows Bruce Is Batman, Jane has issues, Multi, Pre - And Then There Were Three, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: This is where I’ll be posting one shots that are part of the -  And Then Universe.  That don’t fit into the main storyline or were unnecessary but I wanted to write anyway.





	Even More

Bruce carefully pushed himself in Jane was amazingly tight squeezing his length taking him deep and snug into her body. Beneath him she lay eyes closed mouth slightly open, breathe even and controlled. Her fingers were clenched in the bed sheet claw like.

The first feeling of disquiet entered Bruce’s thoughts and he held still for a moment, waiting to see if she would say anything. When she didn’t he began to thrust, smooth and gently, he watched her face which was becoming more and more emotionless.

A whimper escaped Jane’s mouth and she bit her lip, Bruce could see the movement of her eyes beneath her now tightly closed eye lids. He stopped moving again something was definitely wrong only an idiot would think otherwise.

“Jane?” Bruce spoke quietly “Jane open your eyes.”

Jane didn’t respond immediately and he spoke again “Jane open…” she did “Jesus” Bruce exclaimed pulling himself out of her and rolling away, presenting his broad back to her.

“I’ve never raped a woman in my life and I’m not starting now” he growled.

“You didn’t rape me I said yes” Jane’s voice held a tremor. 

“You didn’t want it” Bruce’s tone was harsh and breathe uneven “Why?”

“I was trying to be normal” Jane had sat up.

“There is no such thing as normal” Bruce said finally turning to face her “its fine to be gay Jane, there’s no need to force yourself to do this.” 

“I’m not gay at least I don’t think so” Jane blushed “I don’t like being penetrated but men expect it so” she shrugged her shoulders.

Bruce rubbed his eyes trying to dispel an oncoming headache “Don’t do that to yourself or the man involved it isn’t fair to either.”

“I need my friend Bruce not Batman” Jane told him a little harshly.

Bruce sighed “Can I hold you?” Jane nodded in reply “I need you to say it out loud Jane.”

“Yes” Jane told him a soft yearning in her tone.

Bruce chose to believe her and held out his arms, Jane moved so quickly that he ended up sprawled on his back, surprising a laugh out of him. He wrapped his arms around her and for a few minutes they just relaxed in the silence.

“You don’t know much about your sexuality do you?” Bruce broke the comfortable quiet.

“To busy studying or working, it didn’t seem that important at the time” Jane felt embarrassed by the admission. 

“I could help you with that if you want” Bruce offered his tone bland.

“Bruce Wayne sex therapist” Jane giggled.

“You don’t need to be cured Jane there’s nothing wrong with you” he ran a hand down her back “you just need to explore a little and find your likes and kinks.”

“I like you, your body and the way you kiss me” Jane added “and for some reason I trust you far too much.”

“That’s a start” Bruce told her “and I promise never to penetrate you again with my favourite weapon.”

Jane snorted “Batman fucking his foes into submission.”

“So do you want to come exploring with me?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, but not tonight can we just sleep tomorrows soon enough” Jane waited.

“Tomorrow” he promised and soon Jane was asleep, Bruce’s steady heartbeat her only lullaby. 

 

 

 

An offering because Bruce and co don’t appear until around chapter 16 in - And Maybe One More.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel Studios, D C Comics or Warner Bros, nor any of the characters from their comics/films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 
> 
> Further tags will be added as needed.


End file.
